


Close The Door

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they are alone, Cobb melts for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18676958596/cobb-is-exhausted-anyone-can-see-that-but-that).

Cobb is exhausted, anyone can see that, but that doesn’t stop him from allowing Arthur to climb into his lap. He groans when Arthur kisses him, can’t do anything but open up to him. Arthur is as persistent in his attention to detail here as he is when they are on a job. He’s spent a lot of time learning Cobb’s body and his reactions, and he knows how to apply that knowledge with razor-sharp precision.

Cobb knows that the best thing to do when Arthur is in this kind of mood is to lie back and enjoy it. Arthur will do all the work, his nimble fingers flying over buttons and stripping them both with ruthless efficiency. In an eye-blink, they could have skin on skin and Cobb could fall back into mindless sensation.

His pride won’t let him surrender so easily, so when Arthur kisses him he tries not to surrender. He fights back with lips and tongue, both of them fighting even if they’re both aware of who will win. Outside of the bedroom, Cobb calls the shots, but once Arthur gets him alone he has no chance.

Arthur’s fingers skim along the nape of his neck, a soft massage that leaves Cobb melting. He stays sitting upright, but with Arthur leaning down against him he can feel himself slowly beginning to fall back against the bed, helpless against the sweetest assault imaginable.

Between Mal and Arthur, his taste in partners has always tended towards those who won’t put up with his bullshit - those who can see right through him. Arthur finally manages to push him back against the mattress, securing his surrender with a smug flick of his tongue inside Cobb’s mouth. Cobb should have known. Against Arthur, he never stood a chance.


End file.
